Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy shouts Come out! S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Clock is ticking S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy CMC spinny head S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png Twilight looking at her leg EG.png Twilight touches her nose EG.png|Simon says...put your hands on your nose! Twilight about to scream again EG.png Twilight gasp of shock EG.png Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|WAFFLES!! Fluttershy eyes darting around EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|BACKHAND!! Twilight nervously bites her lip EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png|"Did someone just...compare ME to Gary Oak!?" Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 2 EG.png|Duck face!! *Quack* Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 3 EG.png Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 4 EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Twilight Sparkle uh-oh face EG.png Twilight Sparkle mortified EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Spike in love EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands up now" EG.png|Silly Pinkie Pie. You're not a cat. Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png|Squee! Twilight jaw hanging open EG.png|This jaw drop = PRICE...LESS! Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Rarity freak out "he can talk?!" EG.png|Hey Rarity, Lily just called! She wants her face back! Fluttershy big smile EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png|Gah? Pinkie Pie giddy and messy EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png|Is that a...rhino!? Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Pinkie Pie dizzy EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 2 EG.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|This is so wrong on so many levels. Twilight worried while flying 2 S4E01.png|Twilight, still being her usual self. Twilight worried while flying up 3 S4E01.png|At least she wasn't like in Lesson Zero. Shocked Twilight and fainting Spike S4E1.png|"So... much... bad... news!" Fluttershy screaming S4E1.png|"Ahhhh!" Fluttershy "very, very worried!" S4E01.png|Be vewy, vewy worried. Big McIntosh vine-whipped again S4E01.png|Yikes! Twilight dizzy from flying S4E01.png|Books! Twilight and Discord "you totally deserve it" S4E01.png|"Behold! Twilight's new face!" Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png|Looks like Princess Luna is entering the Avatar State. Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord 'ooh' S4E2.png|"Whoa, what you got there?" Twilight with robe and scepter S4E02.png|That scepter will never become an overused meme. Right? Castle Mane-ia Spike burps out a letter from Celestia S4E03.png|Spike: still making the same face when burping out a letter. Twilight happy 2 S4E03.png|Books! Books everywhere! Rarity ecstatic S4E03.png|Rarity is just so happy. Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png|She's about to sneeze, guys. Rainbow Dash scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Holy- Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png|Ahhh! Fluttershy hugging Rarity S4E03.png|Don't hug Rarity too hard, Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash scared of armor S4E03.png|"An armor! Run away!" Rainbow Dash screaming S4E03.png|"Okay, yeah. I'm totally scared." Fluttershy screaming S4E03.png|"Where did you go, Rarity?" Rarity gasping S4E3.png|"The tapestries!" Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png|Duckface count: 1 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Dang, what an abusive castle. Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png|"Rainbow Dash, where are you?" Rarity frightened expression S4E03.png|"Please stop torturing me, castle. I beg you." Fluttershy welling up with tears S4E03.png|And then Fluttershy was traumatized. Fluttershy shrieks in horror S4E03.png|'"ANGEL!"'' Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png|"What's up, guys?!" Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png|Daring! Daring Don't Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png|Does this remind you of something? Pinkie Pie blows party horn in Rainbow's face S4E04.png|"Surprise!" Rainbow Dash hears the book was delayed S4E04.png|"What did you put in my drink?" Rainbow Dash angry pout S4E04.png|Rainbow Dash, showing her inner horse. Rainbow Dash wub face S4E04.png|Hey, it's that face! Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Rainbow, you're creeping me out... Daring Do uppercuts panther S4E04.png|"DARING PUNCH!" Flight to the Finish Ms. Harshwhinny "thank you" S4E05.png|This is just one of the many faces Ms. Harshwhinny makes in the first act of the episode. Ms. Harshwhinny "you ponies will form teams" S4E05.png|Here's another one. Ms. Harshwhinny about to explain rules S4E05.png|And here's another one. Rainbow Dash interrupts Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png|"Rawr!" Rainbow Dash "when she was a little filly" S4E05.png|Stop it! We had enough weird expressions for one day! Ms. Harshwhinny "hmph!" S4E05.png|You mad, Harshwhinny? Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Scootaloo, are you really sure you wanna fly? Apple Bloom accidentally hits Sweetie Belle S4E05.png|"Ah'm just so tired..." Rainbow Dash very excited S4E05.png|Rainbow is just so happy, her mouth looks weird. Power Ponies Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Cuckoo cuckoo! Spike struggling S4E06.png|"This comic book is stretching my face!" Spike in complete shock S4E06.png|"I'm in a comic book?!" Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png|"Well, this has been quite the mane-raising experience." Applejack's lasso getting tighter S4E06.png|"Can somepony save me?" Fluttershy scared S4E06.png|Scared, Fluttershy? Henchpony 'My hair!' S4E06.png|"My hair!" The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png|"He's utterly useless!" Bats! Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|"Can I show you my derp?" Applejack dizzy derp S4E07.png|Dazed and confused... Pinkie shines light at Fluttershy S4E07.png|"Suspicious!" Rarity "that's not Fluttershy" S4E07.png|"Fluttershy's a bat?!" Rarity Takes Manehattan RD freaked out by Rarity singing cropped S4E8.png|"Heh, so Rarity can do that." Rarity 'just lucky, I guess' S4E08.png|Dat awkward grin. Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Gimme a hug! Suri 'Now get me some coffee!' S4E08.png|"Now get me some coffee!" Pinkie Pie '...at the Far-Afield Tavern!' S4E08.png|Pinkie is just so happy. Rarity breathing fast S4E08.png|Rarity, calm down! Rarity being overdramatic S4E08.png|"RUINED!" Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie Pie "fountain of chocolate" S4E09.png|Applejack's my cousin?! Pinkie Pie goofy smile S4E09.png|Me gusta. Applejack "are you sure it says Pie" S4E09.png|Why does mah mouth look like this? Big McIntosh big grin S4E09.png|Big Mac is staring into your soul. Pinkie Pie big grin S4E09.png|This is not the biggest grin Pinkie has ever made. Pinkie Pie takes photo with Granny Smith S4E09.png|Hasn't Granny Smith made this face before? Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie makes a duckface. Your argument is invalid. Rainbow Falls Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png|You're gonna see a lot of Bulk Biceps here. Bulk shouting at Fluttershy S4E10.png|'"RAWR!"' Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Silly Rainbow, you're not Bulk Biceps. Bulk struggling to fly S4E10.png|"Um, Bulk?" Bulk wheezes S4E10.png|'"Forgot to breathe!"' Bulk 'Ready!' S4E10.png|'"Ready!"' for derping. Fluttershy and Bulk in dresses S4E10.png|'"These dresses are awesome!"' Twilight catches Rainbow in the act S4E10.png|"I'm just drinking water here! I swear!" Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|Even when faking an injury, she still can make faces. Applejack force-feeding Rainbow Dash S4E10.png|"You sick? Why don't you eat mah hoof?" Bulk Biceps stuck in door frame S4E10.png|'"Why can't I go through this door?!"' Bulk Biceps out of breath S4E10.png|'"Are we winning yet?!"' Three's A Crowd Spike falls onto floor S4E11.png|Looks like Spikabuse is still alive and well. Spike dizzy S4E11.png|"Twilight, you've made me feel dizzy..." Rainbow makes a vomiting sound S4E11.png|"Lame!" Discord about to sneeze S4E11.png|Look out, he's about to sneeze! Discord making a sad face S4E11.png|Does this look like a face of trouble to you? Discord sneezing S4E11.png|You sure you don't want to go to the doctor? Pinkie Pie hugs Discord S4E11.png|Don't hug Discord too hard, Pinkie. Discord lifts AJ and Rarity S4E11.png|"Aw, you ponies look so adorable!" Discord sneezes at AJ and Rarity S4E11.png|"I will infect you guys with the blue flu for plot conveniences." Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png|"Well, at least you guys have a shield." Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Even Discord's stomach has mastered the art of eye derping. Twilight and Cadance screaming S4E11.png|"Aaaahhhhh!" Discord closes Twilight's mouth S4E11.png|Shut your little mouth. Discord surprised S4E11.png|What the heck is that?! Tatzlwurm goes back into the ground S4E11.png|"What a satisfying sneeze." Pinkie Pride Pinkie stuffs hoof in Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png|Shut your little mouth, Rainbow. Pinkie watering the ground S4E12.png|"Are you alright, Pinkie?" Pinkie Pie grinning S4E12.png|"Why are you watering the ground?" Pinkie Pie 'Yes, indeedy!' S4E12.png|"Am I doing this watering thing right?" Pinkie Pie grinning while Twilight is about to walk away S4E12.png|Awkward... Pinkie scrunchy face S4E12.png|Scrunchy face: the sad kind. Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Best face of Season 4. Period. Pinkie Pie death glare "doesn't!" S4E12.png|Now that's one menacing face! Pinkie looking smugly at Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png|Pinkie has a small mouth. Your argument is invalid. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looking at each other angrily S4E12.png|A goof off? More like a face off! Pinkie making a face S4E12.png|"Look at me! I can make faces!" Cheese making a face S4E12.png|"So can I!" Pinkie making face S4E12.png|"Well, can you do this?" Cheese putting his hooves around his body S4E12.png|Are you okay, Cheese? Cheese stretching Rainbow's face S4E12.png|"Behold! Rainbow's new face!" Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png|"Can you make a grin as big as mine?" Simple Ways Pinkie with big head S4E13.png|Pinkie is a literal airhead. Rarity gasp S4E13.png|Gasp! Rarity eye twitching S4E13.png|*Twitch* Rarity's face S4E13.png|Um, Rarity... Applejack about to laugh S4E13.png|"Must. Not. Laugh." Applejack making a duckface S4E13.png|This gives Pinkie's duckface a run for its money. Rarity "good for you" S4E13.png|"Look at me! Ah'm countray!" Rarity braying like a mule S4E13.png|Um, are you sure picking noses is actually country-like? Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|"I love being covered in mud!" Filli Vanilli Pinkie 'With ice cream on top!' S4E14.png|"With ice cream on top!" Fluttershy crying face S4E14.png|Wow... Pinkie derp eyes S4E14.png|''"Can you derp your eyes as much as I can?!"'' Rarity calling Pinkie's name S4E14.png|"Can you?" Pinkie hit by flier S4E14.png|"Ouch!" Rarity 'Don't be ridiculous!' S4E14.png|"Can't stop me!" Rarity tying up Big Mac's bowtie S4E14.png|"That bowtie needs some serious tightening." Angel sad face S4E14.png|Don't try to make us sympathize with Angel, DHX. Fluttershy with a scrunchy face S4E14.png|Are you lying, Fluttershy? Fluttershy giving a sad pout S4E14.png|"Is this the face of evil to you?!" Fluttershy smiling with starry eyes S4E14.png|"My gosh, her eyes are full of stars!" Pinkie Pie "didn't look completely petrified" S4E14.png|Stop it, Pinkie. Just stop. Twilight Time Scootaloo grin S4E15.png|Scootagrin. Randolph dizzy S4E15.png|"Why do I have to be Diamond Tiara's butler?" Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Rawr! Scootaloo making face S4E15.png|Looks like the duckface epidemic has taken Scootaloo. Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png|"This is how silly you look." It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rarity and nervous Fluttershy S4E16.png|Too much flash! Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S4E16.png|"Can't... take... the cuteness!" Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png|"Can't... take... the cuteness!" Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png|"EXPLODE!" Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|"Are we there yet?" Somepony to Watch Over Me Apple Bloom looking worried S4E17.png|You don't look so good, Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom super excited S4E17.png|Everything is awesome! Applejack opens the door S4E17.png|Your freedom is interrupted! Apple Bloom silences Sweetie Belle S4E17.png|"Shut your little mouth, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom interrupted from singing S4E17.png|Stop your singing! Scootaloo "No time for a song!" S4E17.png|"No time for a song!" Sweetie Belle wakes up S4E17.png|Are you lying, Sweetie Belle? Applejack gasp S4E17.png|"Such horror!" Chimera snake head hypnotic eyes S4E17.png|"Are you hypnotized yet?" Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|That is one terrified filly. Maud Pie Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png|Ow! Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png|Pinkie, don't bite Rainbow's tail! That's Applejack's thing! Pinkie "I gotta get out of here!" S4E18.png|Rarh! Pinkie lifting a big rock S4E18.png|Look at that grin! Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|"He's a rock!" Also, that face looks familiar... Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png|What contrast. Pinkie grin S4E18.png|Hummingbirds make Pinkie happy all day, it seems. Applejack shocked S4E18.png|Eek! Pinkie running for cider s4ep18.png Pinkie drinking cider S4E18.png|Well, that's one way to drink cider. Rainbow gasp S4E18.png|"You're not into winning?!" Pinkie Pie cries "help!" S4E18.png|[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCGvZgDvtkU Help! I need somebody!] For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie with sequins on her tongue S4E19.png|Thir ah tho many thhiny thequinth on ma tung. Rarity worried S4E19.png|You have some work to do. Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png|She's going to explode! Sweetie Belle worried scrunchy face S4E19.png|"That was one freaky nightmare." Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|"My sister's in Canterlot!" Leap of Faith Silver Shill hits the tent wall S4E20.png|"Please don't kill me!" Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|"I'm begging you!" Lyra corrects herself S4E20.png|#ThatAwkwardMoment when Lyra held her score upside-down. Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Twilight is not amused. Rainbow grin S4E21.png|Rainbow wears the weirdest grin right now. Twilight speechless S4E21.png|Rainbow is so wrong, she's speechless. Rainbow scared S4E21.png|Now that's what I call adorable. Twilight pout S4E21.png|All play and no work make Twilight an angry mare. Pinkie bouncing around S4E21.png|Bounce around and derp. Pinkie "Woo!" S4E21.png|An extra "woo" makes everything better. Rainbow "It's too much for my eyes!" S4E21.png|"Can't take all these costumes!" Spike sad S4E21.png|Don't be sad, Spike. At least you've got treated better here than in some of the other episodes this season. Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate Category:Character gallery pages